This invention relates to an apparatus for interfacing between a working fluid device and heat exchange tubing. More specifically the invention relates to an apparatus for interfacing between a heat pump or air conditioner and finned tube, perimeter heat exchange conduits in a domestic or commercial building.
In the field of heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems there are basically two concepts of fluid distribution. One technique is to install heating and cooling ducting. An environmental control unit is then normally installed in a central location whereby cooled or heated air is distributed by being blown through the ducting. Another distribution technique entails installation of perimeter finned tubing. A hot or cool working fluid is then pumped through the tubing where conduction and convection serves to liberate or absorb heat respectively from the ambient environment. Although it is recognized that combinations of these and other types of systems exist, for purposes herein, it is believed sufficient to focus our attention to these two basic systems.
Although forced air distribution systems have at least some advantages and have received a degree of commercial utilization, disadvantages also exist. In this regard air ducting can create drafts and unequal distribution patterns within a suite of rooms. Additionally, duct work creates a potential hazard in the event of fire by carrying smoke from one room to another. Further forced air systems tend to be somewhat inefficient. Still further air handling units add a degree of mechanical motion and thus present a potential failure aspect to the overall system operation.
A finned tube perimeter system is initially more expensive to install but is believed to be more efficient and thus more economical over the life of a system. Natural convection tends to provide a more uniform heating and cooling distribution pattern. Additionally finned tube distribution systems do not entail any moving parts and thus are not subject to motion wear and failure. One notable drawback, however, noted with tubing systems is a tendency to emit annoying hissing, knocking or similar noises due to vapor release or the expansion of fluid within the tubular distribution system.
At least one previously known system has attempted to solve the noise problem in a tubular system by using a series of progressively enlarged diameter piping in the distribution system. Although this solution has at least a degree of theoretical appeal such systems tend to be customized and dependent upon utilizing exact lengths of various sized tubing. Initial installation therefore tends to be somewhat complex and expensive. In the event further capacity is required, as by adding a room to the existing structure, it is impossible to merely tap onto the existing tubing because this adds an imbalance to the system. Further, such prior known systems utilize a large number of valves to make the design operational. Valving tends to be more expensive than straight tubing and thus exacerbates the initial installation cost of the system.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which have tended to reduce the effectiveness and user satisfaction of prior heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that heating and cooling systems appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.